


The Young America's Gala

by QueerOrDie



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex POV, I have no idea how to write like a American, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Snogging, The Young America's New Year's Eve Gala, as in the use of the word "snog" in text, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerOrDie/pseuds/QueerOrDie
Summary: A year after their first kiss, Alex and Henry attend the annual Young America's New Year's Eve Gala.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-reading RWRB and I've jus gotten to the scene at the NYE party and I really wanted to write about the next year's party. This was going to be smut, but I got kind of caught up in the pre-smut party. If people like this I might right another chapter, smutty this time :)

The Young America’s New Year’s Eve Gala was absolutely fucking lit. Not that Alex would expect anything less. Like last year, the East Room was packed full of America’s most influential millennials and Gen Z-ers. Unlike last year, Alex didn’t give a flying fuck about any one of them apart from a very particular English Prince.

“Okay,” Alex had conceded to June when he had mentioned this fact earlier, before the party had begun, “This year I _realise_ that I don’t have eyes for anyone else but him. Happy?”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” she had replied.

Now, though, the party was in full swing, and June, the hypocrite, was dashing into Pez’s arms as he and Henry entered the celebration two hours late, just as Shakira’s _Hips Don’t Lie_ started playing. Alex approached with more dignity intact, _thakyouverymuch_ , and pulled Henry in close to him. 

“Hi babe, how nice of you to join us.” He nuzzled his face into the crook of Henry’s neck and sniffed out the distinct smell of his boyfriend underneath his aftershave. It was at this party a year ago that Henry had first grabbed Alex and drunkenly kissed him in the garden, and that memory along with the past month of no visits left him touch starved and ready to show it.

“Apologies for the lateness, Philip was late getting back from his trip and we had to wait for the plane.” Henry smiled indulgently down at Alex’s form and allowed much more PDA than he was usually comfortable with. Alex guessed this was because of the aforementioned make-out-free month, and the fact that they were in a comparatively private place.

“I have no idea why you’re mentioning your brother right now when there are much more important things that your mouth could be doing.”

Henry laughed. “I knew that the only reason that you invited me tonight was for snog.”

“Yes I want a _snog_ ,” Alex imitated his accent, poorly, “and other mouth-related interactions, but they can wait until the party’s over and my own personal afterparty has begun.”

“Oh yeah?” Henry stepped even closer, ducking his head down to breath directly into Alex’s ear. “And who, may I ask, is invited to this afterparty?”

“Oh, you know,” Alex leaned back to look at Henry and shrug innocently, his face the very picture of white-picket-fence virtue, “You, me, my master bed, a bottle of lube which I have become _intimately_ acquainted in your absence.” Henry looked down at him hungrily at the mention of his private-pleasures, and Alex decided he could push it a bit farther, “A notable absence will be June, as she will be vacating the West Bedroom for the night to pay our colourful friend a night time visit.” Alex spared a brief look towards June and Pez, already tearing it up on the dancefloor before he leaned up and treated Henry to his own breath-in-ear comment. “Now one will be within hearing range of your moans—you can be as loud as you like.”

It was difficult to tell above the sound of the music, but Alex could have sworn that Henry’s breath hitched. He was sure, however, that Henry’s hold had tightened where his hands had ended up on his ass.

“Why wait for an afterparty? It could be a _during_ party? It could have been a _before_ party if Philip wasn’t such an arse when it came to respecting other people’s timetables.” Henry leaned into Alex, their lips meeting for the first time in 34 days, not that they were counting. His lips moved smoothly against Alex’s, coaxing a breathy whine out of him before Henry finally opened his mouth and allowed Alex’s tongue in to swipe across the roof of his mouth, and lick the back of his teeth. As Henry’s tongue returned the gesture, Alex was tempted to agree and to whisk him away to his bedroom to have his wicked way with him right then.

However, he reined himself in and pulled back from the kiss, exercising no small amount of self-control in the process.

“Excuse me, your highness, but that sounded an awful lot like you were trying to get out of this lovely celebration, thrown by the White House.” He tutted at his boyfriend and continued. “What would _The Mail_ have to say about that horrendous international relations faux-pas”

“ _The Mail_ can shove it up its arse as I’m trying to have some international relations,” Henry gave Alex and lewd look, “Or do you think that there’s an arse around here that would be more open to my advances?”

“Oh shut up,” Alex snorted as he pulled away from Alex and took his hand to lead him to the bar, “That was horrible.”

Later that night found Alex and Henry at the edge of the dancefloor as _Buttons_ by The Pussycat Dolls started playing.

“C’mon Henry, this song is quite literally my jam! One dance! One dance with my boyfriend is all I ask! If I dance with Nora one more time people are going to start rumours that she and I are dating again.” Alex pouted up at the frankly terrified face of one of the most important members of the British monarchy.

“First point: incorrect use of the word “literally”.” At Alex’s quelling gaze, he got to the point. “And secondly: I distinctly remember receiving assurances last year that no one would dry hump me. This feels very much like a dry-humping song.” 

Alex rolled his eyes as he started swaying his hips and pulling Henry into the dancing crowd. “I think it’s safe to say that that promise has been broken beyond recognition in the year since it was bestowed. Now if you don’t start dry-humping me very soon I’m going to have to find someone who’s up to the task. I bet Pez would do it if I asked nicely and shot him some bedroom eyes.”

He was obviously joking, but Henry immediately pulled Alex flush against him, and in absence of dry humping his gently swaying hips were a welcome substitute.

Alex had received confidential intel from June that prior to the New Year’s Gala the previous year Pez had told Henry to get up off his arse and “snog the living daylights out of Alex” or he swore that he would himself. Since learning this information Alex had become very aware that Henry reacted very favourably when Alex threatened to go catch Pez’s eye. He tried to not abuse this fact. Often.

As much as he loved Henry’s tender hold and swaying, _Buttons_ really was a song for dry-humping, and their R-rated skype sessions paled in comparison to holding Henry in the flesh, so Alex decided to try moving things along.

Henry gave a slight jump as Alex ground his hips more intently than before, but after looking around to ensure that no one was paying them any particular attention, he returned a game roll of his own hips. 

As the chorus started up again Alex wound one hand up around Henry’s neck, and planted it firmly in his hair, as the other found its way under Henry’s shirt to explore the expanses of his lower back. Henry, for all his complaining, had no problem grinding his crotch rhythmically against Alex’s as his hands gripped and massaged his ass.

Alex was half hard in his jeans and breathing heavily into Henry’s neck. The feeling of Henry’s stiffening dick against his own, separated by two pairs of jeans was the most exquisite torture. One part of Alex wanted to drag Henry to the floor with him right there and have the crowd watch while he took him apart, and was taken apart in turn. He knew that Henry would feel the same too—no photographers meant that Henry’s ever-present public face could come off for the night, and as personal Alex’s torment had felt, he knew that Henry had also just spent a month in loving company with his hand. The more dominant voice in his mind did, however, remind him that his sister was present, and he had no interest in sharing Henry’s truly sinful moans with anyone else. 

That wouldn’t stop him from getting at least a small bit of release, though. He met Henry’s hips with his own and dragged his nails across Henry’s scalp, earning what must have been a moan from the prince. The music was too loud to hear it, but Alex felt Henry pull back before the air was released from his lungs into Alex’s open mouth, until it was soon claimed once again. 

“Okay, not to interrupt, but just letting you know that it’s a minute to midnight.” Alex dragged his tongue from Henry’s mouth to look at Nora.

“In what world is that not interrupting?”

Henry, who’s lips had found there way to Alex’s ear pulled back too. Though he had a slightly dazed look in his eye, he managed to form a coherent sentence. “Midnight? Are you two...?” He trailed off looking uncomfortable, eyes flicking between Alex and Nora and taking the smallest step back. 

Alex had explained, after Henry had admitted to feeling jealous of his and Nora’s New Year’s kiss the year before, they had a tradition of kissing, but that it really wasn’t romantic or sexual. This year, however, Alex was happy to break the tradition. He pulled Henry back against his front.

“What? Kissing?” Nora asked, incredulous, and then gave a hearty laught. “I think that Alex might have better ports in which he could park his ship this year. Or better ships to park in his port. I don’t judge, nor do I really want to know. Do ships “park”? I don’t think I’ve ever been to a port. Is there usually more than one parking space? I don’t feel like I’m knowledgeable enough to make this metaphor.” She paused, looking confused and pensive, until she shook the matter from her head entirely.

“What I’m trying to say it that I think he’d much rather shove his tongue in your mouth than mine,” Alex nodded enthusiastically and gave a teasing roll of his hips, “And there’s a very pretty Olympian over there, who I’ve been showering in compliments all night, so I think I may have found my port. If you’ll excuse me, darlings.” And with that she sauntered and put her hand around tall blonde girl who blushed and smiled down at her. Alex recognised her from the swimming event last Summer, and mentally congratulated Nora. He, however, had a soft spot for polo players.

As the music stopped and the DJ started counting down from ten, Henry looked down at Alex and smiled adoringly, so at odds with the filthy acts his mouth had been engaged in minutes before. “So, what do you think?” he asked, “Shall you dock here for the year?” 

“You dork.” Alex snorted, pushing him away before swiftly pulling him back, “Of course your fucking Eton education taught you the correct verb for parking a boat. You dock your ship right here right now before I hit you.” 

And as confetti dropped from the ceiling and the crowd around them erupted in shouts and applause, Henry leaned down and met Alex in a much sweeter kiss than before, and Alex thought to himself “Okay, I’m happy to spend the rest of the year to come like this.” And as Henry slipped his tongue into Alex’s mouth and picked up his hip rolling once again, Alex reconsidered, “Or like this. Like this would be acceptable also.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. Here's the smut.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" June sing-songs in Alex's ear as they part for the night--her heading off towards the room Pez would be staying in that night (and Alex guessed that Nora might be too), and him heading back to his own bedroom, with its high ceiling, plush carpets, and hopefully soon to be very naked boyfriend.

"Bug, I mean this in the most respectful and loving way possible, but if I have to think about you doing half the things I plan to do with Henry I'm going to throw up." June laughs and wiggles her eyebrows at him over her shoulder, and disappears up the stairs. 

Henry went up to Alex's room without him as he had a quick chat with his sister, but now Alex is eager to return to his boyfriend and begin the defiling. Not that there was much _filing_ left to be messed with, but he'd do is very best.

When Alex opened the door, he at first didn't see Henry. He wasn't sitting at his desk as he usually was when waiting for Alex, nor was he standing over by his bookshelf, judging Alex for his reading tastes. As Alex's eyes scanned the room again, however, he found him. His eyes caught on Henry's form, lying back lazily on the bed, left arm folded underneath his head, the other vanished down the front of his pants.

Though he missed him when he first entered the room, Alex's eyes are now glued to his boyfriend, who has his eyes closed and has shown no sign that he has noticed Alex's appearance, keeping up the slow gentle movement of his right hand. Alex never understood when people said that their mouths went dry when aroused, because in that moment he was salivating like it was going out of style. He stood there staring at Henry for who knows how long, at his wrist, where it meet his waistband, at his neck, bared and begging to be sucked and licked and _bitten_ , and at his upper lip, barely holding a content smile, and sweating in the way that it always did when Henry was blissed out. He stayed staring until Henry opened his beautiful eyes and looked Alex up and down like he was a starving man and Alex was a rack of ribs. 

"I've heard the 'lazy American' stereotype, but are you really going to make me do this all by myself?" HE raised one eyebrow, which just further riled up Alex as had never been able to do that. "And close the door, I know that you said June's absent for the night, but let's not tempt fate into letting your mother walk by and look through the open door and see us. Believe me, sweetheart, the things I plan to do to you are not fit for your mother's gaze."

Finally gaining control of his body back, Alex kicked the door closed and practically threw himself upon Henry. He was already halfway out of his shirt when his lips attached themselves firmly to Henry's neck, and was swiftly helped the rest of the way out. He mouthed along his jaw and down his neck, biting and quickly calming the pain with little kitten licks. They had spent a month apart--a month of not seeing this perfect body, and not being able to claim it, and Alex would be damned if this night ended without having Henry firmly marked as _his._ He had no intention of anyone being able to believe anything other than that they were embarrassingly in love and very sexually active when they saw the hickeys on Henry's throat tomorrow. 

As he started sucking on the tendon that connected Henry's jaw to his neck, he was pulled up to Henry's lips. Though they had quite a lot of practice making out over the past year, Alex was still constantly taken aback by Henry's tongue, and how he used it to positively ruin Alex for anyone else. Not that he had any intentions of there being an _anyone else._

"So," Alex says between kisses, "What exactly are the 'things' that you plan to do to me?" Their lips met again. "Feel free to go into detail."

"First," Henry replies as he starts to undo Alex's button fly (which Alex is currently regretting--you wears a button fly when they haven't seen their boyfriend in a month?), "I'm going to get you out of these insufferable clothes and lay you out bare. And I'm just going to look at you, and take you all in, knowing that you're all mine, and that I'm the only one who gets to see all of you." 

His fingers have finally undone the last button, and he's flipped them over so that Alex in on his back, and he is between his legs, pulling the jeans down his thighs, and then his calf, and off his feet. His underwear isn't far behind. 

Alex lays there, mouth open and breathing haggard as Henry does just as he promised he would, and lets his eyes roam every inch of his gloriously naked body. He shifts, fully aware that while he's lost all his clothes, Henry is sitting there fully dressed and staring at his cock and nipples and slight post-Christmas belly. 

"I really do mean all of you," Henry continues, "I love seeing this," he licks up Alex's neck, "and these," he touches his nipples, "and don't even get me started on this," he takes a firm hold of Alex's cock, and Alex swears he _whimpers_ , "But I also love seeing your eyes, and knowing that I'm the only one who get's to see them completely without shields." Henry gazes intensely into Alex's face, and if he wasn't so horny, and if Henry's hand wasn't like _right there_ on his dick, Alex would have dragged Henry down into a slow sweet kiss. Those things were true, however, so Alex wasn't in the mood for sweetness. 

"That's lovely, babe, but if you don't start worshiping this body pretty soon I'm gonna have an aneurism."

Henry laughed, and Alex saw the teasing glint return to his eyes. "But darling, I haven't finished telling you my plans. So after I get you laid out and begging for me, I'm going to want to dive straight in, lube myself up, hold you down, and ride you until I'm raw." Alex groaned at the image, and bucked hips trying to get some friction but Henry, the bastard, let go of his cock and instead started to stroke up his torso and swirl his fingers around his nipples.

"I'll resist the urge, however, because as much as I want to do that, I know that it's been a month since I've had my mouth on you, and that's a bloody crime." He lowered his head to Alex's chest and gives one of his nipples a long lewd lick, before regaining eye contact. "Do you want that, sweetheart? Do you want me to trace your lines with my tongue?"

"Yes!" Alex whined, "Yes, yes, yes! Just do it already!" And as Henry chuckled to himself Alex grabbed hold of his head and pushed it down towards his neglected cock. It stood hard and leaking, and Henry gave it an appraising look, and if judging the best way to go about all this business, before sensually living around the head of it, and plunging down to fit as much as he could into his mouth. Alex almost blacked out.

One of his hand finds it way to twine fingers with Alex's, and Alex's heart just about melted. Only's Henry could go from sexy to sweet to teasing and back to sweet in so little time. Alex let his eyes drift close and Henry's other hand began squeezing and rolling his balls, and he continued sucking and bobbing like his life depended on it. 

As Alex began to rut up off the bed, and grab needle at the sheets, Henry, recognising his boyfriend's tells, pulled off just before he came. If he wasn't so stupidly turned on, Alex would have punched him. 

Alex noticed that Henry had lost his pants, and that he had a rather impressive tent in the front of his briefs. He pulled Henry towards his mouth by the collar of his shirt, simultaneously pulling is up and over his head. With the help of Henry, it was soon discarded along with his underwear towards another part of the room that they were happy to forget about for now. 

"Lube?" Henry breathed into Alex's mouth, and he could have sworn that that was the single sexiest word in the entire English language. 

He ground up against Henry, his cock finally rubbing against the hard length of Henry, his spit making it and easy glide. "Second drawer. Condoms there too." A few hours after the thoroughly awkward talk and powerpoint with his mom after coming out, the leaflets she had requested from Planned Parenthood, along with lube and condoms arrived to his room. As much as he cringed to think of his mom giving them to him, he can't say that he hasn't made use of the gift.

Henry grabbed to lube bottle and had started to lie down of the bed to give better access when Alex put a hand on his shoulder to still him. 

"I know that we- I mean that you- Or, um, that usually you like to.. ehhh.." He stumbled his way through his thoughts, not quite pulling together a coherent sentence. 

Henry, for all his teasing looks, and incessant touching immediately pulled back and sat on his knees, looking worriedly at Alex. "Sweetheart," he bag, but shook his head and started again, "Alex. If you don't want to we don't have to. Just because we usually do doesn't mean we have to every time." Upon another second of though he added "Or ever again, if you don't want to."

Alex looking at Henry in alarm sat up quickly and grabbed at his boyfriend's neck. "No, no, no, that's not it. God I want to, I want you. That's not what I was saying at all." He tried to connect his lips to henry's, but the latter pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Then what _were_ you saying. Talk to me. You can say anything and I won't be mad."

"It's nothing that important, just forget about it." But as Alex leaned forward again he was stopped with a searching, and somewhat hurt look from Henry. That's what did it--Alex didn't want Henry to think that he didn't trust him for a moment, and he hated seeing him hurt at the thought of Alex keeping things from him.

"Fine, it's not that big a deal, really." He cast around for anything to look at aside from Henry's burning eyes, which though they had paused, Alex knew were sparkling with want "I just.. Well, the first time it made sense. You had done it before and I hadn't. But now, I think I'd like to try."

"You want to try...?" Henry shot him an inquisitive look and Alex quickly responded with "Only if you want to!"

"Honey, you'll have to give me some more details." Alex looked away and blushed.

"I'd like to try.. y'know... receiving?"

And like that it all clicked in Henry's mind. "You want to bottom?"

Alex blushed some more and nodded sheepishly, but was encouraged by the raw desire in henry's voice, and the hands adamantly pushing him back into the mattress. "You want me to stretch you out until you're good and loose, and then fuck you into the mattress?"

Not for the first time that night, Alex moaned. Henry's hand were exploring his chest, and Alex got busy with his stroking along Henry's erection. He had been thinking about it for a while. What it would feel like to have Henry push into him, his hard length hitting the spots inside him that the internet claimed to cause miracles. He wanted it. He wanted the look of elation that Henry had whenever he took Alex's cock, and he wanted Henry to experience what he did every time he was encased by his tight heat.

Alex started slightly when he felt Henry's first lubed up finger circling his hole, but when he looked down and saw Henry between his legs he relaxed, Henry wouldn't hurt him. And if he wanted to stop, or changed his mind, he knew that Henry would respect that, no questions asked. But as his first finger breached his hole, though it felt a but weird, he had no intention of asking Henry to stop, not least because of the look of wonder and lust present on Henry's face.

When he added a second finger Alex started to feel the stretch, but Henry took his mind off the discomfort by once again sinking his mouth down around his dick. 

They continued like that for a long while, Henry stretching and massaging Alex's insides, adding another finger in the meantime, and every now and then pulling of Alex's dick to whisper things like "sweetheart" and "marvellous" into his hip bone. Soon his mouth pulled away from his erection completely, and joined his fingers where their two bodies met. He licked out tentatively, and Alex moaned loud enough that he was glad June was gone for the night, and pushed his ass down onto Henry's fingers and face. 

"Alright, darling, you think you're ready for me?"

"Baby, I swear if you don't get your fucking dick in me right now I'm going to employ every power in my arsenal to find your dirtiest, most embarrassing little selects, and leak them to _The fucking Daily Mail._ "

Alex shit up abruptly as he felt Henry begin to push in. Henry had done a good job preparing him, so it didn't hurt. That said, it was an unusual feeling. Not unpleasant, Alex thought. 

As Henry began to move, Alex became aware of the fact that Henry had spent to last half an hour pleasuring him and getting him relaxed and ready, and that he was probably just about ready to die of sexual frustration. Henry, however, didn't hammer in right away, and instead pushed in and out slowly until the tip of his dick hit a spot inside Alex that made him shudder. 

"There! There. I think that was it. Oh my god, hit there again!" Slowly, employing all his restraint, Henry bucked forward again and again, aiming for Alex's prostate every time. 

This caring, loving Henry was lovely, but Alex didn't need that restraint right that moment. "Fucking christ on a bike, Henry, fuck me like you mean it!" That shattered Henry's resolve, and his next thrust was hard and precise. He pulled back and jutted in, again and again, eliciting moans from Alex's mouth to match his own. 

Alex had been played with for too long, and it wasn't long before he was dragging his hand up and down his cock as Henry played with his nipples, and he was coming, feeling himself clamping down over and over on Henry. 

Henry was breathing heavily now, and when Alex felt him start to pull put he grabbed him by the neck and said right into his ear, "You finish what you started."

That was all the invitation that Henry needed to pound back into Alex's used body. Alex clung to his back and strapped his nails through his hair, and before long Henry was cursing in that hot fucking accent and spurting himself into the condom.

When he was done he pulled out and tied of the condom, tossing it in the garbage which was placed near Alex's bed for an occasion just like this. He curled up and pulled Alex's arm around him, and contentedly found himself in his favourite place- being little spoon to Alex.

"So..." Henry ventured, "How did you like it?"

"You know exactly how I liked it, you little shit. You've been holding out on me! In The morning, when I've had a good night's rest, I will be demanding more. Do you think I could discretely have a dildo moulded after your dick? I'll never feel whole again without it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how I used the word "garbage". I am truly encompassing all that it means to talk like an American, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
